Watcher Rivalries
by Riley4
Summary: Giles and Wesley compete for Jenny's affections
1. Default Chapter

Watcher Rivalries  
  
By Riley  
  
Rating: - PG-15.  
  
Genre: - Angst. Humour. Drama. Romance. Episode Related.  
  
Pairings: - Jenny/Giles. Slight Jenny/Wesley. Slight Jenny/Angel. Slight Willow/Xander. Slight Angel/Buffy. Slight Angel/Faith. Willow/Oz.  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. I am not making any money from this. Any original ideas however are mine.  
  
Note: - This is in response to challenge # 5 "Jenny meets Wesley", which I set on my list MsCalendar'sGroup. It is set during Bad Girls, Consequences and Enemies. Everything is the same timeline, except Jenny didn't die. Some of the dialogue and scenes are taken from the actual episodes "Bad Girls", "Consequences" and "Enemies" and played around with by me. Oh, and Angel finds out about the Mayor's ascension taking place on Graduation Day by himself (it isn't mentioned in this fic though. Just a little loose end I wanted to tie up.)  
  
Jenny breezed through the double doors and into the library. Rupert was perched on the edge of the table, looking less than pleased. Another man, dressed in a 007 suit was unpacking books from a box. Both Rupert and the other man looked up at her. Giving the stranger a suspicious side glance, Jenny walked over to stand by Rupert's side. "I'm guessing this is the new Watcher, huh?"   
  
"Er, yes," Rupert confirmed grimly. Jenny placed her arm around Rupert's shoulder and gently massaged it.  
  
"And you are?" The man in the 007 suit asked.  
  
Jenny gave him a look of dislike, and held up her left hand, saying, "Jenny Calendar, soon to be Giles."  
  
The man looked slightly puzzled. Rupert rolled his eyes and put in, "My fiance."  
  
"Oh! Right! I had no idea you were getting married Mr. Giles."  
  
"Jenny, this is Wesley Wyndam Pryce," Rupert introduced.  
  
Wesley stood erect and with a cheesy smile, held out his hand to Jenny. "Pleased to meet you Ms. Calendar."   
  
Jenny didn't take the hand offered, but said, "Hmm, so you're the guy who's been given my fiance's job! Can't say it's nice to meet you."  
  
Wesley looked stunned and spluttered, "I. . .erm, that is to say, I. . .I never meant to. . ."  
  
"Relax, I know it's not your fault you got the job," Jenny said. "So, what experience do you have?"  
  
"Ah! Well, I've already faced two vampires myself, in controlled circumstances of course."  
  
"Really! That many, huh!"   
  
"Yes, I told him he wouldn't find any controlled circumstances here in Sunnydale," Rupert added.  
  
Jenny snorted. Turning to Rupert she whispered in his ear, "He'll be lucky if he makes it through the week!"  
  
Rupert half smiled and whispered back, "My thoughts entirely."  
  
Turning back to Wesley, she asked, "Have you met Buffy and Faith yet?"  
  
Wesley blanched. "Er, yes, I have."  
  
Jenny smiled back a laugh. "And what do you think of them?"  
  
"They're erm, two very colourful girls."  
  
Jenny and Rupert exchanged amused glances.   
  
Wesley looked with interest at Jenny. "You work here?"  
  
"Yeah, I teach computer science."  
  
"Oh! Really? How fascinating." Wesley took a few steps eagerly towards Jenny.   
  
She looked side-ways at Rupert, the look saying, 'Is this guy for real?' "Ookay, I'll be going now, Rupert. See you later." She kissed him on the cheek. Rupert stood and smiled 'bye' to Jenny. Turning back to Wesley, Rupert noticed that Wesley was absorbed in watching Jenny retreating from the library; in particular a part of Jenny, her backside. Rupert's insides began to boil. The bloody bastard! How dare he look at MY Jenny like that! Little snivelling job-stealing ponse. Well, if he thinks he's getting my woman as well, he's got another thing coming. . .Rupert had to seriously push down the urge to thump Wesley in the nose.   
  
When Jenny had left the library, Wesley said, "A very nice woman. Yes, very nice."  
  
"Yes." Rupert looked with undisguised loathing at Wesley.  
  
"Yes a very feisty woman. I can see why you like her." Realising Giles had obviously seen him checking Jenny out, Wesley ducked his head down into a book. "Mmm."  
  
- - -  
  
The next evening  
  
Giles and Jenny sprang apart from kissing as they heard footsteps. Seeing it was Wesley that had entered the library and not the students or other teachers, Jenny sat back down on Rupert's lap. Rupert placed his hand possessively on Jenny's bare knee and started to slide it up below her short skirt. He grinned inside as, obviously noticing, Wesley splutted into a slight coughing fit, eyes glued to the wrist that belonged to Rupert's hand that was caressing her bare thigh underneath her black skirt. Pulling his eyes away, Wesley stared at the bookshelf behind Rupert. "Er, Mr. Giles, I er need to have a word with you."  
  
Rupert raised his brow. "Yes?"  
  
"Perhaps in private?"  
  
Giles frowned. "You can say whatever it is in front of Jenny."  
  
Wesley seemed flusterd by Jenny's presence and very probably also because of the fact that Rupert's hand was still lost up Jenny's skirt and she was now nibbling on Rupert's earlobe. "Vvvery well. It's about your relationship with the Slayers. Buffy in particular."  
  
"Yes?" Rupert asked tiresly.  
  
"It seems to me, and I by no means want to criticise. . ."  
  
"Really!" Rupert didn't sound convinced.  
  
"I've observed that you appear to have an emotional attachment that isn't in the best interests of. . ."  
  
Rupert cut in, "Are you insinuating that I have emotional problems?"  
  
"No, no. It's just you are rather emotionally attached to Buffy. The Council believe it could be a liability."  
  
"On the contary. It has proven to be an asset."  
  
"Yes, but. . ."  
  
"If you want to criticise my methods fine, just don't criticise my emotions. And while you're at it, don't criticise my methods."  
  
"Mr. Giles, you've done well, but you're no longer the Watcher to the Slayer anymore. It's time for new blood."  
  
Infuriated, Jenny couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and mouthing off?"   
  
Wesley flinched at Jenny's temper. "I didn't mean to. . ."  
  
"Insult Rupert? Undermine everything he's done here?"  
  
"No, no. I never meant to insult anyone."  
  
"Really? Well you've done a good job of it."  
  
"Jenny I ne. . . "  
  
"Ms. Calendar to you," Jenny put Wesley straight.  
  
She felt Rupert tense. "If you think you're ready for it, why don't you start taking over now? Hmm?" Rupert said, and indicated to the vampires entering the library. 


	2. Watcher Rivalries p2

Wesley turned around and half-suppressed a squeal. Jenny stiffed in Rupert's arms and he soothingly stroked her arm. Keeping hold of Jenny, Giles slowly rose to his feet and stood protectively in front of her. "What do you want?" Rupert asked in a steady voice.  
  
One of the vampires stepped forward from the rest, saying, "That which belongs to our master." Motioning to the other vampires, the lead vampire commanded, "Bring them."   
  
Wesley offered no resistance, just yelped, as a lone vampire grabbed him, twisted his arms behind his back and tied them with rope. Giles instinctively spread his legs into a fighting stance, ready to protect Jenny, as the other vampires swarmed towards them. There wasn't much Giles could do though. He contemplated punching one of the vampires, but worried what the fall-out effect would be upon Jenny, and thus changed his mind, deciding to comply and wait for a better opportunity. "All right, I'll come with you, but leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with it," Rupert told the vampires.  
  
"What, and were would the fun be in that?" the lead vampire sneered. "Besides, she could tell the Slayer." Before Rupert could do anything, three vampires took hold of him and pulled him away from Jenny. While they tied his hands behind his back, Rupert watched as the lead vampire took hold of Jenny and roughly twisted her arms behind her, tying them. "Well, well, we may just have a good bargaining tool here!" He grinned over at Giles. Rupert glared back at him, before being shoved towards the exit. A glance back over his shoulder, showed that Jenny and Wesley were also being pushed after him.  
  
- - -  
  
Hands tied behind their backs, Jenny, Rupert and Wesley stood in a line in front of the demon Balthazaar. Jenny was in the middle of the two men, who stood as close to her as possible. "Wh. . .who are you?" Wesley stuttered to the demon.  
  
"That would be your demon, you know, the one that's dead," Giles replied sarcastically through gritted teeth.  
  
"Now there's no need to get prickly," Wesley whined.  
  
Feeling sick at the sight of the grotesque demon, Jenny turned her head and kept her eyes on Rupert, looking for a sign from him on what they were supposed to do. She felt Wesley lean against her, his breath on her ear, "I. . .it will b. . .be all right Jenny. Just d. . .don't panic."  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I feel so reassured now. I'm so glad you're here because before you said that, I was planning on panicking."   
  
Wesley didn't take note of the sarcasm in Jenny's voice, and took what she said literally. His chest puffed out importantly. "Not to worry, I'll deal with this and get us out of here. I am the Watcher after all."  
  
"Bring them nearer," the demon ordered and his vampires shoved them closer to the large round bathtub the demon was sitting in.  
  
"W. . ." Wesley swallowed. "What do you want?"  
  
"If it's for me to scrub those hard to reach areas, I request you kill me now," Giles quipped. Jenny half-smiled at Rupert's attempt to make her feel better by lightening the mood of the horrible situation.  
  
"Rreally Giles, I don't think you ssshould antagonise him," Wesley admonished.  
  
"Silence! I want my amulet."  
  
"Oh! Of course. An exchange," Wesley sounded slightly relieved.  
  
"No exchange. I want the amulet and then I'm going to kill you."  
  
Jenny felt Wesley shake beside her. She looked at him and saw that his knees were actually shaking.  
  
"P. . .pplease. I can tell you everything. J. . .just promise to let us all go."  
  
"For Goodness sake man, shut up," Giles said irritated. "You don't seriously expect that he'll let us go after you've told him everything do you!" Looking at the demon, Giles spoke frankly, "He knows nothing. If you let him and Jenny go, I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
Jenny looked at Rupert in alarm. He saw her reaction to his suggestion and smiled at her, "It'll be all right."  
  
"I. . .I'm the Watcher here, I do know what you want to know," Wesley replied sticking his chin out.  
  
"Enough!" The demon roared. "Tell me where my amulet is or I'll take your kneecaps."  
  
"A. . .a fffriend of the Slayer hhas it," Wesley gushed. Both Jenny and Giles glared over at Wesley. "What? I'd rather like to keep my kneecaps. Don't you?"  
  
"What friend?" the demon barked.  
  
"Er. . ." Wesley was lost for words. He didn't know the person's name whom Buffy had given the amulet to. "I. . .I'm afraid I ddon't know."  
  
The demon's gaze sweeped over the three captives, and came back to rest on Jenny. "Such a pretty thing. Yes, I'm undecided whether to just kill her or let one of my soldiers turn her. Which would you rather I did?" He looked at Giles.  
  
Giles stared him out. "I'm hoping that's a rhetorical question!"  
  
"No, it isn't. I want my amulet. I can make it a slow death or a fast death for her. She could stay dead, or come back as an undead. It all depends on the next few seconds. On how quickly you tell me WHO HAS MY AMULET?"  
  
They spun around as a male voice from behind them said, "I've got it." Relief flooded the three captives as they saw Angel and Buffy.  
  
Angel and Buffy moved fast, rushing further into the room and staking the vampires that were guarding Jenny, Giles and Wesley. Taking their swords, Buffy and Angel started to fight the other vampires that charged at them. Spying his chance, Rupert turned his back to Buffy, so that she could slice the ropes that bound him. Once he was free, he moved Jenny out of harms way of the fight and started to untie her wrists. That done, he picked up a fallen sword, ready to defend them both.   
  
A vampire rushed towards Giles and Jenny. Giles stood in front of Jenny, and raising the sword, started to parry with the vampire. One swipe of the sword, sent the vampire's head clean off and before it's body could hit the floor, it turned to dust. "Giles!" Wesley yelled. Looking up, Giles saw Wesley running from a vampire. Taking hold of Jenny's hand, Rupert ran off towards Wesley with her close by his side. Raising the sword, he told Wesley to, "Duck," before swinging it and chopping the vampires head off. Picking up the sword the vampire had dropped, Rupert handed it to Jenny. He then slit open the ropes that were still binding Wesley.  
  
The vampires all slayed, Buffy turned her attention to the demon. She dropped some electrical cables into the water and the demon started to fry. They all stood around in silence until the screams of the demon stopped, signalling it's death.   
  
Buffy moved over to Jenny and Giles. "You guys okay?"  
  
Rupert looked at Jenny and she nodded. "Yes, we're fine Buffy," he ended with smiling at his Slayer.  
  
"Thanks to you," Jenny gave a weak smile at Buffy. Rupert flinched at Jenny's words. Noticing, Jenny placed a hand on his arm, "I didn't mean. . ."  
  
Rupert looked down at his shoes and then back up into her brown eyes. "No, you're right. If it hadn't been for Buffy. . .Once again I seem to have placed you in mortal danger and not protected you." His gaze dropped down to his feet again.  
  
"Rupert, no. That isn't true." Jenny tightened her grip on his arm.  
  
His head snapped up to look at her. "Isn't it?" Buffy snook off out of their way, and went over to Angel who was standing with Wesley.  
  
Jenny moved her other hand up to cup Rupert's chin. "No, it isn't. None of this was your fault. And you did everything you could to protect me."   
  
"But it wasn't enough, was it?"  
  
Jenny tilted her head to the side, rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "Rupert! We live on a Hellmouth. Chances are things are gonna happen. You're not the Slayer. You did what you could, more than most people would have done. If you hadn't been there. . .I don't think we'd have been alive to see Buffy turn up. So don't be so hard on yourself."  
  
Rupert briefly closed his eyes and then opening them, he smiled at her. "Shall we get out of here!"  
  
"Oh yes." She linked his arm and they walked over to the others. As they exited the building, she whispered into Rupert's ear, "At least you didn't whimper like Wesley!" They both started to chuckle, and Jenny leaned nearer into him. He kissed her temple and smiling, she squeezed his arm.   
  
Wesley came up beside Jenny and smiled broadly at her. "Jenny, see as I said, nothing to worry about."  
  
Jenny raised her brow at him in astonishment. "Hmm. Yeah, I could really see you weren't worried at all Wesley. All that whimpering, shaking and yelping was just an act right? Very convincing." She grinned up at Rupert and he returned it. Wesley went bright red and looked thoroughly ashamed. Feeling a little badly for him, she added, "Hey, relax. Not everyone can be like my man here." She kissed Rupert's cheek and his grin widened. "You did okay Wesley."  
  
"Yes, maybe next time you can get it down to just yelping like a woman, instead of all three!" Rupert teased.  
  
Jenny smacked his chest. "Rupert!" And gave him a reproachful look.  
  
"What? It's true. He's a bloody liabilty. He could have got us all killed."  
  
Jenny pulled away from Rupert and stood in front of him. "Rupert I think you're being a little harsh on him."  
  
"Oh it's like that is it?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Since when did you start to get a soft spot for him?"  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, I don't believe I'm hearing this!"  
  
"Okay guys, can you stop the bickering and all go home," Buffy cut in. The adults lowered their gazes and kept quiet. "All right, Angel and I will make sure Wesley gets home okay. Giles, will you take Ms. Calendar home!"  
  
"Unless she'd rather Wesley escort her home?" Rupert said childishly.  
  
"You know what, I think I would," Jenny snapped back. Rupert looked at her in astonishment. Turning to Wesley, Jenny linked his arm saying, "Come on." Wesley looked like he'd won the lottery as he walked away arm in arm with Jenny.  
  
Buffy and Angel exchanged glances. "I'll make sure they get home okay," Angel offered and set off after them.  
  
"So Giles, could you have behaved more like a moron?" Buffy chided.   
  
Pulling his eyes from the retreating form of Jenny, Giles glared at Buffy. "I don't believe it's any of your business!" Turning around, he stalked off. Rolling her eyes skywards, Buffy followed discretely behind him, to make sure he made it home safely. 


	3. Watcher Rivalries p3

Afew Days Later  
  
The Scooby gang all sat around in a circle in the cafeteria. Buffy had just finished telling them that it was Faith who had killed the Mayor's assistant. "I could talk to her!" Xander suggested.  
  
"You hardly know her Xander," Buffy said.  
  
"Actually, we recently spent some time together. I think I can get through to her."  
  
"Spending time with her isn't the same as knowing her Xander."  
  
"We, er, the other night, we er, we got to know each other better."  
  
Everyone stared at Xander, except for Willow who was staring intently at her hands. Buffy voiced their realisation with an, "Oh!"   
  
Glancing at each other, the Scoobies then turned as one and looked over at Willow. Feeling them staring at her, she looked up. "It's okay. I don't need to say 'oh', I got it before. Xander slept with Faith."  
  
Jenny felt a pang of sympathy for Willow. It was obvious to her that the young woman was hurt and was trying to hide behind a brave indifferent face.  
  
Turning to Xander, Buffy said, "Look Xander, that's really good of you to offer to talk to her, but Faith doesn't really take the men she's hand a. . .relationship with seriously. No offense."  
  
"I could talk to her?" Jenny offered.   
  
Without looking at her, Rupert said curtly, "No, I don't think so. She doesn't really know you either. No, if anyone should talk to her, I suppose it should be me. I just don't know when."  
  
"Well, make it soon Giles, because she's slipping," Buffy told him.  
  
In response to his curt way of brushing her help aside, Jenny felt herself grow even more annoyed with Rupert. They hadn't spoken all weekend, not since she had walked home with Wesley. She was peeved he was still annoyed at her for telling him to lay off Wesley. Of course, she knew her spontaneous reaction of walking home with Wesley hadn't helped matters, but Rupert's attitude had pissed her off. He had been behaving childishly. And even insinuating that she had feelings for Wesley. That was what hurt the most. How could he think that she felt anything for Wesley? She was in love with Rupert for goodness sake. Well, she wasn't about to apologise. He could just stew for a while.  
  
They all left the cafeteria and disbanded throughout the school. When the others were out of her vision, Jenny backstepped down the corridor and entered the female bathroom which she had seen Willow go into. She immediately heard sobbing coming from one of the closed stalls. Walking over to the stall door, she gently called out, "Willow! It's me Jenny. You okay?"  
  
Willow instantly tried to stiffle her sobs and sniffed. "Ms. Calendar! Er, yyes. I'm fine. Just a cold."  
  
Jenny leaned against the stall. "Willow, you don't need to pretend with me. It's okay to be upset." Willow was silent on the other side of the door. "Willow, please come out, sweetheart." Still no movement. Jenny sighed. "Okay then, I guess I'm gonna have to talk to you from behind the door!" Jenny heard a shuffle from the other side of the door, and then the sound of the lock moving. The door opened and a tearstained faced Willow stood there. "Oh honey!" Jenny enveloped Willow into her arms and hugged her. Willow started to cry again. Jenny rocked her gently and stroked her hair, soothingly repeating, "Shush, I know, I know. It's okay. It's okay," until Willow's sobs ceased.  
  
- - -   
  
Later in the evening  
  
After her heart to heart with Willow, Jenny had come to a decision about her own love-life. She was going to confront Rupert and settle this nonsense concerning Wesley once and for all. Walking into the library, she saw Rupert sat at the long table, bent over his books. He looked up as she entered. Seeing it was her, he looked away again, back at his book. Jenny strode over to him. Reaching out, she picked his book up, closed it and moved it out of his reach. He looked up at her in annoyance. "Sulk if you want, but we need to talk and I can't do that with you paying more attention to the book than me."  
  
He sat back in his chair and looked up at her without saying anything. Realising that she would have to start the ball rolling, Jenny sat down on the edge of the table and said, "Rupert, I don't know what gave you the idea that Wesley means anything to me, but I want to put you straight, he doesn't."  
  
"It didn't seem like that the other night! I think you made it pretty clear who you wanted."  
  
Jenny let out an annoyed breath. "If you're referring to my walking home with him, then I only did that because I was hurt by your childish behaviour."  
  
"You were hurt! Oh, that's rich. How the bloody hell do you think I felt having my fiance walk off with another man!"  
  
"How you felt? How do you think I felt and feel, with you insinuating that I wanted to be with another man? That hurt Rupert. I thought you regarded me more highly than that! Than. . .than a low-life slut that would kick you to the curb as soon as another man showed interest in her. I thought you knew me better than that. You made it sound like you didn't trust me, and that hurt. It hurts." Tears shined in Jenny's eyes.  
  
Rupert's eyes softened and he leaned forward and placed his hand gently on her arm. "Oh, Jenny, I'm sorry. I didn't. . .I don't think that of you. I never have and never will. I do trust you. I. . .all I can say is I'm so very sorry. I love you, Jenny."  
  
"I love you too Rupert. That's why it hurts so much." She reached out and touched his cheek. "Rupert, you're the only man I want."  
  
He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap. Kissing her forehead he said, "I know. And I'm sorry for the way I've behaved lately. I think I've just. . .well, I've felt a little insecure. What with losing my job as Watcher and then Wesley showing up and his obvious interest in you. . .I. . .God I've behaved like a complete idiot haven't I?"  
  
Jenny gave him a wry smile. "Yes." She kissed him on the lips and he returned it gratefully. "Rupert, I know it's been hard for you recently, with the Cruciamentum and losing your job as Watcher, but you don't have to feel insecure about us. You're not going to lose me to Wesley or to anyone. I love you. You should know by now that you're not gonna get rid of me that easily." She grinned at him and he returned it.  
  
"I know." He moved his lips to hers and they kissed. As she opened her mouth to him and his tongue gently plundered her, Jenny let out a moan of contentment and pleasure at everything being okay between them again.  
  
When they came up for air, Jenny joked, "Besides, I only like sexy fuddy duddy's. He's just a fuddy duddy."  
  
Rupert smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair. "I've missed you."  
  
"Good." Getting up off his lap, she said, "So, what were you looking at before I came in hmm?" She reached for the book and looked at it. "One of the Watcher's Diaries?"  
  
"Yes. I was trying to think of what to say to Faith, so I decided to read up on what had happened when a Slayer had accidentally killed someone."  
  
"Have you come up with anything to say to her?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not really. I have one or two ideas, but. . ."  
  
"Why don't you try them out on me!" Jenny sat down in the chair across the table from him.  
  
"Thank you. I'd appreciate that." He smiled gratefully at her.  
  
Jenny and Rupert were still sat in the library together, Jenny acting as a sounding-board to what Rupert was contemplating saying to Faith, when the doors opened and Xander slowly walked in. He slumped into a chair beside Jenny, saying, "Well, I guess Buffy was right."  
  
"About what?" Jenny asked him.  
  
"I went around to talk to Faith, to see if I could help, only she tried to strangle me."  
  
"What?" Jenny's eyes widened. "You okay?"  
  
Xander nodded and gently rubbed his neck, causing his T-shirt to move slightly. Jenny saw the red marks and winced. "Angel turned up and dragged her off me. He's taken her back to his. Buffy's over there too. There going to see if they can get through to her."  
  
"Well, I seriously hope they can," Giles said.   
  
The doors opened and Willow came into the library. "Have you spoken to Faith yet Giles?"  
  
"Er, no."  
  
"But I had a try. Wish I hadn't now seeing as she tried to strangle me."  
  
"What?" Willow moved over to Xander. He showed her his neck and explained what had happened.  
  
"She's gone too far Giles. First she kills a man, and then blames it on Buffy, and now she tries to kill Xander."  
  
"Yeah, well she's out of our hands now," Buffy said, coming up silently to the table with Angel.  
  
"What do you mean?" Giles stood up, looking more than concerned.  
  
"Wesley and the Council snatched Faith. Knocked Angel out while I was over getting some clothes from her motel. They're probably on the way to the mother-land by now."  
  
"No, we're not." Everyone turned around to glare at Wesley.  
  
Immediately noticing Wesley's blackening eye, Angel shook his head and said, "Don't tell me you let her get away!"  
  
"'Let' would not be the exact word I would use."   
  
"Great! Wonderful job Wesley," Jenny said. Wesley hung his head in shame at the look Jenny gave him.  
  
"Right, I'd better go and find her," Buffy decided. On the way out of the library she called, "Giles, you check her motel, I'll do the docks." Angel followed her out.  
  
Jenny got up and followed Giles to the library doors. "I'm coming with you." 


	4. Watcher Rivalries p4

Wesley looked up with hope as Jenny and Giles entered the library. "Did you find her?"  
  
"No. Let's just hope Buffy had better luck," Rupert told him.  
  
"Where's Willow and Xander?" Jenny asked as she sat down at the table, away from Wesley.  
  
"I sent them home."  
  
"Good idea. You might as well do the same thing. Rupert and I will stay here and wait for news from Buffy."  
  
"No, I couldn't do that. Faith is my responsibility."  
  
Rupert took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Wesley, just go. I'll call you when I hear anything."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"But nothing. The last person either Buffy or Faith is going to want to see if they turn up here is you. Just do something right for once, and let Jenny and I smooth this mess over as best we can."  
  
Beetroot red, Wesley rose from his seat. "All right." He looked at Jenny, who looked away from him. "I er, I'm sorry." Dropping his head, he walked out of the library.  
  
"I'll make us some tea," Rupert suggested and walked into his office.   
  
Jenny sighed and ran her hand through her hair, tired. What a long couple of days? The last thing they needed was a rogue Slayer on the loose. Rupert came out of his office and gently placing his hands on her shoulders, started to massage them for her. "Mmm. That feels good." She leaned back against him.   
  
The whistle of the kettle indicated that the tea was ready. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Jenny made a little moan of protest as his hands left her shoulders. "And you'll carry on with the massage? You promise?"  
  
"I promise."   
  
He emerged from his office with two blue cups and saucers of tea. He handed one of them to her, and took a sip of his own, before placing it on the table and resuming the massage.  
  
The library doors opened and they both looked over to see Buffy. "Did you find her?" Giles asked, stopping massaging Jenny.  
  
"Yeah. She was at the docks." Buffy sunk into a chair opposite Jenny.  
  
"And?" Giles prodded.  
  
"We got attacked. I almost got killed but she saved me. She could have just let me die Giles, but she didn't."  
  
"That sounds promising," Jenny mused.  
  
"I managed to persuade her to come back to Sunnydale with me. I think their might be hope in her being okay."  
  
"Yes, maybe. You do realise that it isn't going to be easy Buffy? She's taken human life," Giles reminded.  
  
"I know. But I think she stands a chance of getting through this Giles."  
  
"Well, I certainly think she does with you standing by her," Giles said and smiled proudly at Buffy. "I suggest you go home and get some rest now Buffy, you deserve it."  
  
"Yeah, I could do with some sleep." She stood. "Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight Buffy," Jenny called as Buffy headed for the exit. Looking up at Giles, Jenny raised her eyebrow, "Fancy going to bed yourself?"  
  
His face broke into a huge smile. "Yes, I'm assuming that you'll be coming with me?"  
  
"Ooh, that sounds like fun!"  
  
He blushed and fidgeted with his glasses, before stuttering, "Mmy pplace?" He held his hand out to her.  
  
Taking his hand, she agreed, "Sure." He pulled her up to her feet and towards him, kissing her on the lips. "Besides, I want more of that massage. Maybe a full body one, hmm?" She chuckled as he went even redder. Tugging on his hand, she said, "Come on England," and pulled him towards the exit.  
  
- - -  
  
Afew Days Later  
  
An urgent knocking on the door interrupted Jenny's marking. Getting up off the sofa, she moved to the window and peered out into the darkness. Angel. He saw her and indicated for her to come to the door. Doing so, Jenny opened it, saying, "Angel? Is everything okay?" Her eyes went wide as she took in his appearance. He had blood on the front of his white shirt, and coming from the corner of his mouth. "Wwhat happened?"  
  
"Faith. She attacked me." He looked around nervously. "Jenny can I come in?" Some instinct made Jenny hesitate. He noticed and pleaded, "Please Jenny? Faith will turn up any minute. I need to phone Buffy and tell her."  
  
From the safety of her doorway, she looked closer at the blood in the corner of his mouth. She couldn't see a cut. "I. . .I don't know Angel."  
  
He started to get agitated. "Oh come on Jenny? I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to phone Buffy."   
  
She locked eyes with him. It was then that the realisation hit her. "Angelus? Oh my God!" She slammed the door in his face and gasping, leaned against it. He started hammering on it and she jumped away from the door. Moving to the window, she looked out. He had his game-face on. 


	5. Watcher Rivalries p5

"Jenny! Come on you gypsy bitch, let me in!"  
  
Jenny ran to the phone and dialled Rupert. "Come on! Come on!" She let it ring and ring, still no answer. "Damn!" She tried the library. No answer there either. "Where is he?" She realised the hammering on her door had ended. Going over to the window, she looked out. Angelus was gone. Rubbing her forehead, Jenny went back to the phone. She needed to warn the others quickly. She dialled Willow.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Willow, it's Ms. Calendar. Angelus is back."  
  
The young woman gasped. "Aare you sure?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure. Do you know where Rupert is? I can't get hold of him."  
  
"No, I don't. I think he and Buffy are out on patrol with Wesley. But I don't know where."  
  
"Willow, phone Oz and warn him. I'll phone Xander."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, and Willow, you haven't let Angel in recently have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Jenny ended the call and dialled Xander's number.   
  
"Yup?"  
  
"Xander it's Ms. Calendar. Angelus has just been here."  
  
"Angelus? Wait, you do mean Angel right?"  
  
"No, I wish I did. I mean Angelus. He was here."  
  
"Oh God! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, phone Cordelia and let her know will you? I'm gonna keep trying to get hold of Rupert."   
  
"Right. No problem. You want me to come over there?"  
  
"No, it isn't safe for you to be outside. Stay in. I'm fine Xander. He can't get me here." She ended the call and tried Rupert's again. Still no answer. Next she phoned the library again. . .no answer. She tried Buffy's number. The phone was picked up. Oddly, nobody spoke. "Buffy? Joyce?" Jenny asked into the phone.  
  
"No, sorry Jenny, but they can't come to the phone right now."  
  
"Angelus!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Jenny slammed the phone down. She was shaking. She spoke out-loud in an attempt to calm herself. "Okay, think Jenny. What should I do?" Picking the phone back up, she dialled Xander. As soon as he picked up she said, "Xander, Angelus is at Buffy's. I can't get hold of Rupert. Can you phone Oz, tell him to pick you up and both of you come over here? Bring all the weapons you've got. I'll keep trying to get hold of Rupert, but if I still haven't by the time you and Oz get here, we'll have to go without him."  
  
"Okay. I'm on it." He hung up. Jenny immediately started to dial Rupert's home again. She spent the next few minutes alternating calling his home and the library. But by the time Oz' van pulled up, she still hadn't been able to reach him. She decided to phone Willow. Telling Willow where she was going with Xander and Oz, she asked her to keep trying to get hold of Rupert. Grabbing a bag, she then stuffed some crosses, holywater and stakes in it. That was all the weapons she had. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she went to the door. Xander was waiting outside for her and escorted her to the van.   
  
"So he's got Buffy and her mom?" Xander asked as they both got into the van.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think he's got Buffy. Willow said she thought she was out patrolling with Rupert and Wesley. But Joyce. . ."  
  
"Oh man, this is bad!" Xander punched the door of the van. "Ow!"  
  
Oz' van pulled up to an abrupt stop in front of the Summers' residence. Xander jumped out of the van first and helped Jenny down. Oz joined them at the foot of the path, and crosses and stakes at the ready, together they cautiously approached the front door. The sound of a car pulling up caused them all to turn around. Wesley's black van had stopped behind Oz'. Buffy got out of the back, followed by Rupert. The passenger door opened and Joyce got out.   
  
"Hey guys, what you doing here?" Buffy asked.   
  
Before anyone could answer, Jenny felt herself being grabbed from behind. In surprise, she dropped the stake and cross she was holding. Oz and Xander turned to see Angelus had Jenny in his grasp. Moving quickly, Xander desperately thrust his cross at him. Laughing, Angelus just swatted Xander away, sending him reeling backwards onto the lawn. Oz slowly backed away from Angelus.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked in disbelief. She moved forward up the path. Rupert followed beside her, horror in his eyes at the sight of Jenny in Angelus' merciless grasp.   
  
"Stay where you are or I'll snap her neck," Angelus warned.  
  
"Hhow? What happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You didn't. . .?" Rupert asked, not taking his eyes off Jenny.  
  
"No. I haven't slept with him. So how?"  
  
"Well, gee, I don't know, but I'm back babe." Angelus grinned at her. Keeping one arm around Jenny's neck, he stroked Jenny's face. She closed her eyes in repulsion. "She's a looker Giles. I can see why you like fucking her. Maybe I should give her a try?"  
  
Rupert made to move forward. "Now, now Giles, you don't want to do that." To emphasise his point, he took hold of Jenny's hair with one hand and with the other wrapped it around her, pulling her roughly against him.   
  
Meanwhile, Oz was slowly inching his way behind Angelus. With a cross in one hand and a stake in the other, he was almost upon Angelus, when the vampire started to turn. Oz quickly shoved the stake into Angelus. The vampire roared as the stake went into his shoulder, missing the heart. One of his hands let go of Jenny to pull the stake out and get rid of Oz. But Oz wasn't done, he thrust the cross into the vampire's face. Angelus recoilled and let go of Jenny. Seeing her chance, she moved her body and kneed the vampire right in the groin. He growled in pain and doubling over, hit out at Jenny, catching her cheek and sending her flyiny sideways away from him. Unlike Xander, she hit the path. 


	6. Watcher Rivalries p6

Rupert ran over to her. "Jenny? Jenny?" Rupert knelt down beside her, and brushing her hair out of her face, he checked her pulse. Wesley joined Rupert beside Jenny.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy had rushed at Angelus and was kicking and punching him. Deciding to cut his losses for the night, the vampire took off into the darkness. Oz, Xander, Joyce and Buffy went over to were Jenny lay on the ground. "How is she?" Buffy asked Giles who was cradling Jenny's body, her head in his lap.  
  
"She's unconscious. We er, need to get her to the hospital. . ." his voice broke and Buffy noticed tears in his eyes.   
  
"We can take my car," Wesley offered. He also looked extremely upset.  
  
Buffy moved to help Giles carry Jenny. "No," his voice was harsh. Softening it slightly, he added, "I can carry her."  
  
- - -  
  
The waiting seemed endless. Giles paced backwards and forwards outside the room Jenny was in. All of the Scoobies had gathered, and looked on with concern. Occasionally, Joyce or Wesley would try to reassure Giles, but he barely took any notice of them. "So, just what were you doing at my house anyway?" Buffy asked Xander.  
  
"We were worried about your mom. Angelus turned up at Ms. Calendar's, she contacted us to warn us. When she rang your house to warn your mom, he answered."  
  
"So she went around with you guys to protect my mom?" Xander nodded and Buffy raked her hands through her hair. "God! It's my fault she's in there." She motioned to the room Jenny was in.  
  
"No, Buffy, it isn't," Willow said and placed a hand on Buffy's back.  
  
"It is Will. She only went around to mine to save my mom. God! And my mom wasn't there anyway, she'd insisted on coming patrolling with me." She looked over at Giles. His hair was a rumpled mess and he looked on the verge of losing it. "If anything happens to Ms. Calendar. . ."  
  
"It won't," Willow spoke firmly. "She's going to be okay. We're not going to lose her. We can't." Oz put his arm around Willow.  
  
The doctor came out of Jenny's room and Rupert rushed up to him. "How is she?" The others went over to hear what the doctor had to say.  
  
"She's doing okay. She's still unconscious, but she'll be okay. She should wake up soon. I'm happy to say that there's no damage. She's been lucky."  
  
Giles let out a breath of relief. "Can I go in and see her?"  
  
"Yes, but only you."   
  
Rupert entered the room and his heart went out once again to her. She looked she fragile, lay in the hospital bed. He could see the bruise where Angelus had hit her. She also had a cut on her temple where her head had connected with the concrete path. He moved over to her and gently took one of her delicate hands in his. In a hushed voice he told her, "I'm here Jenny, my love." He bent over her and placed a soft kiss on the cheek that wasn't bruised, before sitting down into the chair at the side of her bed, still holding her hand.  
  
Half an hour passed before she opened her eyes. "Rupert?" Her voice was strained.  
  
"Jenny, you're awake." Smiling through his tears, he stood up and perched on the side of her bed. "It's alright love, I'm here. You're going to be alright." He tenderly stroked her hair. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise."  
  
"Angelus?"  
  
"He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him. You just rest. I'm not going anywhere." Standing up, Rupert pressed the button that called the nurse. Within moments, a nurse entered the room. "She's awake."  
  
The nurse smiled. "Good. I'll go and get the doctor."  
  
After the doctor had checked Jenny, and confirmed that she would be alright, the others were allowed in to see her, one by one. Rupert stayed in the room with her the whole time. Buffy was the last to enter the room. "Hi! How you feeling?" she asked timidly.  
  
"A little sore, but I'm alive." Jenny smiled.  
  
"I'm. . .I'm really sorry Ms. Calendar."  
  
The older woman's eyes softened and she held out her hand to Buffy. "You've got nothing to be sorry about Buffy." Buffy placed her hand in hers and Jenny squeezed it in reassurance.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy sniffed. "I just feel responsible though. But I swear to you I haven't slept with him."  
  
"I believe you," Jenny told her.   
  
"Thank you for risking your life to save my mom. You didn't have to do that."  
  
"I couldn't let him hurt you mom. Besides, I told you I'd do everything I could to make up with you Buffy."  
  
"And you have. Really Ms. Calendar, we're more than good." She bent down and hugged Jenny, careful not to hurt her.  
  
"I'm just glad you're mom wasn't there and that she's okay."  
  
"Yeah. Look, I'll leave you two alone now."  
  
"Buffy, be careful. We still don't know why Angel changed," Giles warned her.  
  
"No, but I'm gonna find out." With a determined look on her face, she headed for the door.  
  
"Buffy, please, be careful," Giles called after her. "Don't do anything rash."  
  
"I'll be fine Giles. Can't say the same for Angelus though."  
  
"Buffy don't stake him," Jenny said as Buffy reached the door.   
  
Buffy turned around. "Why not? He tried to kill you?"  
  
"We can recurse him again. Like we did last time," Jenny explained.  
  
"I don't know that I want to." With that, Buffy left the room.  
  
- - -  
  
"Where you going?" Xander asked as he followed Buffy down the hospital corridor.  
  
"To find Angelus."  
  
"Not on your own you're not."  
  
"Xander, stay here, watch Ms. Calendar."  
  
"The others can do that. I'm coming with you."  
  
"No Xander, you're not. This is my fight."  
  
"You see, that's where you're wrong. This is everyone's fight. Angelus just tried to kill Ms. Calendar, again. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Xander don't make me hit you."  
  
"That's your answer to everything isn't it! Buffy, have you ever thought I might need to face Angelus myself. I care about Ms. Calendar. And he did hit me too."  
  
"Yeah, that's my point. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Well, maybe it's time you let me do what I have to!"  
  
"And what's that? Get killed?"  
  
"It's nice to know what you think of me!"  
  
Buffy sighed and indicated with her head for him to come along with her.  
  
- - -  
  
Xander followed Buffy into the Manor. Stood beside the fireplace were Faith and Angelus. "Well, look who's here!" Angelus sneered as he saw Buffy and Xander. "Aw, and you brought the little lapdog too."  
  
"So, this looks cosy," Buffy indicated to Faith.  
  
"Yeah, we're five by five here B."  
  
"So, do you know what he's done to Ms. Calendar?" Xander asked Faith.  
  
Faith looked at Xander. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Angelus here attacked her. Knocked her out. She's in the hospital, in case you're bothered at all," he told her.  
  
Faith's eyes went wide and she turned to Angelus. "You attacked Jenny! You told me you'd leave her alone."  
  
Angelus shrugged. "So? What do you care? She's just another one of them."  
  
"No, she's not. She was the only one who I liked." Faith moved to stand face to face with him. "You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Why, what are you going to do about it?" he challenged her.  
  
"Well, I guess there's trouble in paradise," Xander quipped.  
  
"Shut up whipping boy," Angelus glared over at him.  
  
"As much as I'm enjoying the discord here as much as Xander, I have some payback to deal out," Buffy spoke as she moved slowly nearer to Angelus and Faith.  
  
Angelus spread his hands in a 'bring it on' gesture. "Show me what you've got lover."   
  
Buffy sneered. "I thought that was Faith?"  
  
Angelus laughed. "Oh that's funny. You think I slept with her?" He doubled over laughing.   
  
Faith's face hardened as she looked at the vampire. Raising her fist, she thumped him in the face. The vampire growled and straightened. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Glaring at him, Faith shook her head in disgust and walked off past Xander and Buffy. At the door she turned and said, "I'm glad I didn't sleep with him. You can keep him B." She let out a nasty laugh. "You're gonna get yours Angel. The stuff should wear off soon and you'll wish B had staked you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked. "What stuff?"  
  
"Oh, the Mayor had Angel's blood laced with happy drugs." She laughed. "The effects are only temporary. They were fun though. Caused you guys a whole heap of pain. Sweet thoughts Angel." Faith turned around and left.  
  
Buffy and Angelus looked at each other in shocked silence. "Er, what do we do now?" Xander asked. Buffy strode nearer to Angelus and taking him by surprise, in one swift motion, she knocked him out. "Okay, I like that idea." Xander grinned down at the unconscious vampire.  
  
Buffy chained Angelus up. "I'll stay here with him until the effects wear off. Giles needs to know what's going on. You go back and tell the others."  
  
"You sure you'll be okay on your own?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine."  
  
Nodding, Xander placed his hand lightly on Buffy's shoulder and then departed.  
  
- - -  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Jenny was dressed, sat on the edge of the bed and waiting for Rupert to come and take her home from the hospital, when there was a light tap on the door and Wesley popped his head around. "Wesley, hi?"  
  
"Hello Jenny. How are you feeling?" He moved into the room and stood before her.  
  
"I'm feeling great. Rupert's coming to take me home today."  
  
"Yes, I heard." He hesitated and cleared his throat. "Jenny, that's actually why I'm here."  
  
Alarmed, Jenny said, "Is Rupert okay? He is still coming right?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. Mr. Giles is fine. And as far as I know, he's still coming to collect you."  
  
Jenny looked relieved. "Good. So, what did you want?"  
  
Wesley perched himself beside her. "Jenny, I. . .I care about you greatly and. . ."  
  
Jenny looked at him and held her hand up. "Don't. If you're gonna say what I think you're going to, don't." Wesley looked at her, his brow creased. He started to open his mouth and she cut him off again. "I think you should go now." She stood up.  
  
He stood in front of her. "Jenny, I can take care of you. You can't honestly feel safe with Giles? You're precious and he never keeps you safe. How many times has he put you in danger? He doesn't deserve you."  
  
"That's enough. I love Rupert."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
"No, you don't. And even if you do, I don't love you. I'm sorry. I'm in love with Rupert and I don't want to be with anyone but him."  
  
"Jenny, you deserve better."  
  
"Wesley I think you'd better leave now."  
  
"Jenny?" He reached out to touch her arm and she stepped back.  
  
"I want you to go."  
  
  
  
"You heard her!" They both spun around to see Giles in the doorway. He moved forward into the room and stood beside Jenny, putting his arm around her. She leaned into him. "Get out before I put you out."  
  
Wesley took his cue and left the room, his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry about that Rupert."  
  
He smiled at her. "You've nothing to be sorry about. I heard the majority of the conversation."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes." He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. "I'm a very lucky man."  
  
"Yeah and don't you go forgetting it," she teased.  
  
"Oh, I won't." They kissed again, longer this time. "Jenny, he does have a point though, I am dangerous to be around."  
  
Jenny reached up and stroked his cheek. With the other hand she wrapped it around his neck and pulled him down to her as she said, "Nobody is safe to be around. You have to enjoy life while you can. And I want to enjoy it with you Rupert." She pressed her lips against his. Releasing him, she smiled up at him.   
  
He returned her smile. "I love you Jenny."  
  
"I know. And I love you too. Now, take me home and give me a little TLC!" She winked at him. Picking her bag up, he took hold of her hand and led her home. 


End file.
